


Squat Challenge

by taekwoncheeks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Nonsense, Seriously this is utter nonsense, but I'm having fun, idk what this is, that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoncheeks/pseuds/taekwoncheeks
Summary: The time when Hakyeon had a phat ass





	Squat Challenge

Hakyeon turns around in a 360 degree angle for the eighth time while looking at the same pair of pants in the dressing room mirror. With each spin, he has to make sure all the angles are perfect. Do the pockets cup the butt right, does it look like he's packing in the front, are his thighs looking thick and delectable, the works. However each time he peers over his shoulder to check the goods one more, the groans from Wonshik, his mandated shopping partner, get louder,

“God bless what my mama gave me,” Hakyeon chimes, close to making his final decision.

“Yeah, yeah we get it, you have a phat ass,” Wonshik drawls, wanting to hitch a stop at the food court already.

“Excuse me? Fat? Do you see this ass, this is pure muscle there's nothing fat about this, okay. You don't get an ass like this stuffing Twinkies down your throat. No, you wish you could keep up with my squat game, I challenge you right now, Kim Wonshik.”

“Dude I said phat, with a p.h.”

“Oh. Well that's dumb; what is this, year 2001?”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously idk what this is. If you made it here I applaud you...  
> I wrote this at 6am without any sleep so...  
> I'm only posting this 189 word mess cause a friend said I should...  
> ...I'm just gonna leave it at that


End file.
